Boruto Volume 1
by RobertLeech
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki is the son of the Seventh Hokage, the man recognised as the greatest Hokage the Leaf has ever seen. Boruto now strives to surpass his father, whether he becomes Hokage or not. This is the story of Boruto Uzumaki, the son of Naruto.
1. Boruto Uzumaki!

Shino Aburame paced slowly towards his home, hands in his pockets, after a long, hard day's work at the Academy. He yawned as he put his house key into the lock. Earlier that day he had to stop a fight between Daiki Hyuga and Boruto Uzumaki. Boruto had stopped his usual pranks, but ever since then he had kept on getting into fights. It was as if his classmates were bored with Boruto now that he stopped these pranks. Then an awful realisation hit him. The Graduation Exam was tomorrow. He groaned, dreading the stress this may cause him (yes, even Shino can getted stressed).

The alarm clock went off. Boruto Uzumaki woke up, picked up his alarm clock and yelled as he threw the alarm clock at the wall, smashing it to bits.  
"Big brother, that's the fourth alarm clock you've broken all week," his sister Himawari told him as she poked her head through the door.  
"How long are you going to call me 'big brother' for, Himawari? I'm only four minutes older than you, ya know," Boruto replied. "Anyway, what time is it? I can't tell for obvious reasons," he nodded towards the remains of his alarm clock.  
"Five forty-five," Himawari answered.  
Boruto's eyes widened with shock. "Why the hell did my alarm go off this early?!"  
"It's graduation day!" came a voice from the garden. Boruto looked out of his window and saw nobody. "Up here," came a whisper. Boruto was so surprised at his father standing upside-down on the bottom of the roof that he fell out of his window. He felt a hand grab the back of his pajama shirt. "It's all right, Boruto, I gotcha," Naruto laughed as he put his son back into his room. "Get dressed and come out here, it's time for some last minute training before your exam- hopefully you'll be able to pass first time- unlike your papa here!"

Boruto yawned as he slouched in his chair. A twelve-year-old boy shouldn't have to be woken up that early. He felt his eyes get heavier by the minute. He leant forwards started to slump onto his desk. He gradually started to fall asleep until the person next to him prodded him with a pencil. Shikadai Nara, the laziest kid in class, and Boruto's best friend since he stopped his pranks.  
"Geez, Boruto, what's up with you?" he asked. "I'm the lazy one here and you're the most lively person I know, even without all the pranks."  
"Dad made me get up early for last minute training," the Hokage's son replied.  
"Oh right," Shikadai acknowledged.  
"Boruto Uzumaki!" called Shino.  
"Good luck man," Shikadai smiled at him.  
"Thanks, you too."  
"Good luck, big brother," Himawari said to her brother.  
"You too, Himawari. And stop calling me 'big brother' for Kami's sake."  
"Bad luck to you, Uzumaki," sneered Daiki Hyuga, Boruto's cousin and rival.  
"Bad luck to you too, Hyuga," Boruto sneered back as he walked on.

"Ok, Boruto," Shino said as he sat down in the examination room. "Produce seven clones. Shadow clones are accepted, but they have to be exactly seven clones."  
Boruto completed the Shadow Clone hand seal and focused his chakra. His father had taught him how to walk up a tree using chakra control before he had become Hokage. His chakra control was very good back then and had become even better since his Aunt Sakura had taught him to walk on water. There was no way he was going to get this wrong. He released enough chakra to produce exactly seven Shadow Clones. No more, no less. He completed the jutsu and opened his eyes. He looked behind him to see seven exact copies of himself standing before him. Boruto released the jutsu and looked at his teacher. Shino nodded and gave him his headband. Boruto walked out of the door, pleased with himself and proudly showing his classmates the headband. After a quick chat with some of his friends, he left the classroom and went to have lunch. He spotted his godmother, Ino Yamanaka, and ran over to her. She spotted the blond as he ran towards her.  
"Boruto!" Ino smiled at her godson. "You passed! Nice job! Do you know if Inojin passed or not?"  
"Inojin's still waiting to take the exam," replied Boruto. "Hey, Aunt Ino, since your a good friend of Mom and Dad, I was wondering if you knew who my sensei would be."  
Ino thought for a moment then a look of enlightenment appeared across her face, "Knowing Naruto, I think I know just the guy, but I also think that he'll want it to be a surprise. You'll find out after lunch break."  
"Ok..." Boruto sighed.  
Ino laughed, "I know the feeling. I wanted to know who my sensei was as bad as you did, honest! But I waited it out, just as you will have to. Tell you what, Boruto, I'll buy you some ramen at Ichiraku today."  
Boruto's face lit up. "Hell yeah!"

Boruto stood up and grinned, "Thanks for the ramen, Aunt Ino! I better get going now, Shino-sensei's gonna get angry if I'm late for the shinobi orientation!"  
"No problem, Boruto! See ya!" Ino smiled back.  
Boruto ran back towards the Academy as fast as he could. Suddenly, he crashed into a boy running in the opposite direction.  
"Watch it!" Boruto yelled.  
"You watch it!" the young boy replied as he stood up and launched his fist at Boruto.  
By the time the boy's fist had reached Boruto's face, the blond had vanished. Without warning, Boruto reappeared behind the violent kid and grabbed the back of his azure scarf.  
"Hey, leave that alone!" he shouted as he struggled to get out of Boruto's grip. "My dad gave it to me for my birthday!"  
"Why'd you try to hit me?!" Boruto yelled. "That was pretty uncalled for! What's your name?!"  
"Mokuza Hatake, the distant cousin of the Sixth Hokage!" the boy answered proudly. "What about you?"  
"Boruto Uzumaki, son of the Seventh Hokage," Boruto sneered back just to annoy him. He threw Mokuza at the fence. "Control your anger next time. Or the next guy might do more than just throw you at the fence."  
And with that, Boruto continued to rush towards the Academy. Unbeknownst to him, two jonin was watching from the roof of a nearby house. The ninja smirked.  
"I think I see Boruto having a similar relationship with this Mokuza kid to my old relationship with Naruto," the first jonin said.  
"You think so?" asked the other jonin.  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Well, good news," the second jonin smiled at the first. "Lord Hokage gave me the list of the new jonin sensei. Boruto is gonna be in your team... Konohamaru!"


	2. Konohamaru Sarutobi!

"Ok guys, you've all graduated from the Academy now. I'm gonna announce the teams," Shino explained. "Team One..." the teacher continued to say the names of the members of the first six teams. "Team Seven. Sarada Uchiha," the four-eyed Uchiha looked at Shino after hearing her name. "Boruto Uzumaki." Boruto and Sarada looked at each other. They barely spoke, so perhaps it was a good way for the two to finally get to know each other. Then Boruto heard the name that made his heart stop with dread. Why him? "Daiki Hyuga."  
Boruto stood up and yelled at Shino. "Hey! Why do I have to be in the same team as Daiki?! We don't get along at all!"  
Daiki stood up as well. "My idiot of a cousin is right for once! If me and him are in the same squad, then that squad would automatically become the worst squad in the history of the Leaf Village!"  
Shino eyed them both. "Sorry guys, I don't make the rules. You'd better file your complaints to the Hokage. Anyway, let's carry on. Team Eight. Himawari Uzumaki..."  
"Hey sensei, why don't you swap Daiki and Himawari?!" shouted Boruto. "That'll make a much better squad!"  
Shino sighed. "Boruto, I'm going to be completely honest. I completely agree with you. Unfortunately, however, I don't have the authority to change the teams. If I did, then Himawari and Daiki would be swapped straight away, but... well, you get the idea."  
Boruto sulked in his chair as Shino continued.  
"Team Eight. Himawari Uzumaki. Bran Lee. Taro Yamashiro. Team Nine. Raito Yagami. Tota Matsuda. Kiyomi Takada. Team Ten. Shikadai Nara. Chocho Akimichi. Inojin Yamanaka. That's all class. You're to wait here until your jonin sensei arrives. You can converse while I teach my substitute class in Room 397 down the hall, but if you're too loud then your Ninja CV may be affected."  
With that, Shino Aburame left the room.

Boruto, Sarada and Daiki waited patiently in the room. Well, almost patiently.  
"Arrrrgh! He's an hour late!" Boruto shouted loudly.  
The blond ninja ran to the blackboard to get a board eraser, then slided the door to ajar.  
"That won't work Boruto, this is a jonin we're talking about," sighed Sarada.  
As if on cue, the door slided open and the board eraser hit the head of the man coming in. All three rookie ninja were shocked. Sarada was shocked about how a jonin fell for that trick. Daiki was shocked that this jonin was so casual as to what he wore, the headband and the weapons holster being the only pieces of uniform he was wearing. Boruto was shocked at the identity of his new jonin sensei.  
"U-Uncle Konohamaru?" Boruto stuttered at his new sensei, who was Himawari's godfather.  
"Boruto Uzumaki," Konohamaru muttered to himself, "...the ex-village troublemaker who still has a habit of pulling minor pranks... Sarada Uchiha... Sasuke and Sakura's kid... probably has Uchiha pride. That'll be hard to handle with. Daiki Hyuga... doesn't get along with Boruto at all... has a tendency to get sudden overconfidence which clouds his judgement, leading to failure. This squad honestly has almost no team chemistry whatsoever. However, if we fix that then this will become an extremely powerful squad... if you can pass one more test, that is."  
"Test?!" shouted Boruto angrily. "We already graduated!"  
Konohamaru smirked, "That was to simply select candidates who might become genin, junior ninja. Out of these thirty candidates, only nine are selected to become genin. These nine are split into three groups, the same groups in which they take the final test. It is the job of certain jonin to train and supervise these genin either until they turn eighteen or they promote to the rank of chunin. I'm going to test if you have the potential to become chunin at the very least. If you fail, you'll be sent back to the Academy. However, if you pass, then you'll be official shinobi of the Leaf. I'm not gonna go all Ebisu on you and not warn you about the difficulty of this test. These are the only words I need to say to you to tell you the difficulty: this test was created by the Second Hokage."  
All three rookie ninja's eyes widened in shock. Tobirama Senju was known as the strictest, most hard-going, serious Hokage in the history of the Leaf.  
"I'll see you three tomorrow at 10am sharp," Konohamaru said.

Boruto walked past Ichiraku Ramen on his way back home. As he did this, someone pulled him into the shop. Boruto spun round to see Sarada and Daiki.  
"Woah, guys, what's up?" the boy asked his new teammates.  
Sarada sighed, "Here's the deal, Boruto. I know the test Konohamaru-sensei was talking about, it was the same test the Sixth used to evaluate the Seventh and my parents back when they were Genin. The true test, the test within the test, is to see if we're capable of teamwork. Do you know what that means? Daiki, Boruto. I'm happy to work with you guys, but you two need to be prepared to work together."  
Daiki got out of his stool and started to walk away, "No. Way."  
Boruto stuck out his bottom lip and leant onto the ramen bar, "There's no way I'm working with that bastard."  
"Oh come on!" Sarada shouted. "You guys are cousins remember? Your mothers are sisters, Hinata and Hanabi, can't you treat each other like family? Can't you work together like true shinobi rather than bicker like little babies? If you can't act like shinobi, then you'll never be shinobi. And think about it, if we pass this test, then we'll be part of the strongest line of master-students in shinobi history. Can't you guys just forget your differences and work together, at least until we become chunin? Because if you two work together, then I'm certain we'll become genin tomorrow. But if you don't, then we'll be Academy students for another year. Make a choice."  
Daiki slowly turned around, "Hmph. All right then."  
They looked at Boruto, who looked like he was making the decision of his life.  
"Ugh, fine."  
Sarada smiled at them both, "Great. Now why don't you come over to my place and we'll talk strategy. I'll see if I can get mom to help too, she's a genius when it comes to the brainy side of things. Though Shikamaru is better, mom'll be of great help. I also thought it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other."  
"Sure," Boruto and Daiki both said at the same time, though reluctant to go with each other.

"Now then," Konohamaru said. "Before we start the test, let's get to know each other. I'll go first and you fill in the gaps. If you're not a complete idiot then this bit will be as easy as eating your favourite food. Ok. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, I'm thirty years old, I became a genin at ten, a chunin at twelve and a jonin at sixteen and I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. My affinity nature style is Wind Style, but I'm also adept at Fire Style and Yang Style. I like eating ramen with my friend Naruto, who's son is sitting right in front of me and I dislike being forced into training drills with Rock Lee despite being a jonin already and someday I hope to surpass Naruto as Hokage. Well, you get the drill. Daiki, you go next."  
Daiki moved into another sitting position, "My name is Daiki Hyuga, as I don't know the identity of my father, therefore I take my mother's last name. I'm twelve years old and I'm not an official genin yet. My grandfather is Hiashi Hyuga, the current leader of the Hyuga Clan. My affinity style is Fire Style, however I am adept at Wind Style and Lightning Style as well. Perhaps I should mention my Byakugan too. I like my mother, Hanabi Hyuga, for taking care of me for all these years and I dislike my father for not even showing me his face and Uzumaki, for his general annoyingness. I want to find the identity of my father and kill him, no matter what the consequences, even if it means becoming a rogue ninja. Sarada, you go next."  
"Sure," Sarada shrugged. "My name is Sarada Uchiha, I'm twelve years old and I haven't officially been named a genin yet. My father is Sasuke Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Clan, the Seventh Hokage's best friend and the reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki. My affinity style is Earth Style, but I have some talent with Water, Fire and Lightning Styles. At some point I will awaken the Sharingan. I like eating bento and dislike the fact that Dad spends a lot of his time travelling outside the village, 'cos he's a really good guy. Someday I hope to surpass my father."  
"I'm up next!" shouted Boruto. "The name's Boruto Uzumaki, twelve years old and becoming a genin today! My dad's Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, head of the Uzumaki Clan and the reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, while my grandpa's Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. My affinity style's Lightning, but I'm good with Fire, Wind, Earth and Water too. I love ramen, but hate waiting for my ramen to cook. I also dislike the fact that my dad spends most of his time working. I have the same ambition of surpassing Dad as Uncle Konohamaru, but I don't really have any interest in becoming Hokage, becoming a powerful jonin of the Leaf instead."  
"Great, now we know each other well," Konohamaru smiled. "Now, come down to the training field and I'll explain the test."  
Without warning, Konohamaru disappeared, leaving the three to find themselves the way to the training field.


	3. The Power of Three!

"Ok, guys, here's the test," Konohamaru told the three budding shinobi. "Here I have two bells. You guys have two hours to take these bells from me. I will attack all of you without a bell starting four minutes after I start the timer. Any shinobi with a bell will not have any fear of being attacked by me, but I will retaliate if anyone with or without a bell attacks me. You guys ready? Good. _Hajime_!"

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"  
Four minutes had passed and Konohamaru was standing in the centre of a sea of Boruto's Shadow Clones.  
Konohamaru sighed, "You really don't get it, do you Boruto? You're a shinobi, official or not. Shinobi hide and wait for their prey, they don't charge headfirst into battle. Shinobi play things out smartly, not with brute strength like the samurai."  
Not paying attention to anything Konohamaru was saying, all of Boruto's clones charged headfirst at Konohamaru. Konohamaru deflected all their attacks, each one disappearing as they're struck by the elite ninja. Konohamaru sighed again and charged through all the clones, until he reached one single Boruto Uzumaki. All the clones stood still as Konohamaru smirked at this Boruto.  
"You're the real one aren't you?" Konohamaru smirked and struck the 'real' Boruto. "I kept track of the one that shouted out the name of the jutsu. You made yourself too obvious."  
Suddenly, the Boruto that Konohamaru had struck disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"What?!" exclaimed Konohamaru in great surprise.  
"A shinobi should use their head instead of charging straight into battle. Right, Uncle Konohamaru?" called out a clone as it pushed Konohamaru over.  
Konohamaru tripped over a wire that had been set because of this push. A giant log swung towards Konohamaru, who was sent flying into a tree.  
As Konohamaru stood up, impressed at Boruto's ability, he prepared a jutsu, but then a fireball scorched Konohamaru from underground.  
'Ground Displacement Jutsu combined with Great Fireball Jutsu,' thought Konohamaru. 'Impressive.'  
Sarada and Boruto leapt up and grabbed the two bells while Konohamaru was airborne. Konohamaru performed a ukemi and landed on his feet, almost unscathed.  
"Well done," smiled Konohamaru. "As you know, I'll no longer attack either of you. Now be patient while I find Daiki."  
As if on cue, Daiki leapt out of a tree and threw a wind demon shuriken at Konohamaru, who easily caught it. Suddenly, the shuriken transformed into Boruto, who punched Konohamaru square in the face. Sarada's hands then came out of the ground and pulled Konohamaru's feet into it. Before Konohamaru could react, Daiki activated his Byakugan and started using the Eight Triagrams Sixty Four Palms Technique against Konohamaru.  
"Two palms!" he shouted as he began his technique. "Four palms!" Daiki's hands were moving so fast that there seemed to be four hands striking the immobilised Konohamaru. "Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty Two Palms! Sixty Four Palms!"  
Konohamaru flew back into a tree and lay down. He smiled.  
"Well I see. So this is your answer," he coughed. "Defeat me instead of abandoning your comrade. Well, I guess that's too bad..."  
The shadow clone suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Dammit!" shouted Boruto. "Even together, we had so much trouble against a simple clone! Why does that old Second Hokage bastard need to make his tests so difficult?!"  
"Don't give up, Uzumaki," Daiki told his cousin. "Look at Sarada's eye."  
Boruto spun round to see hope in this right eye. Sarada awakened the first stage of her Sharingan. Her iris had turned red, making her pupil more prominent. A single tomoe was visible in this iris, which signified the ability to read her opponent's movements, though this ability may not be fully awakened.  
"Sarada... your Sharingan..." Boruto stuttered with a slight tone of hope.  
Before anything else could be said, twenty Konohamaru shadow clones appeared from the shadows of the trees. Boruto felt a new confidence. Daiki and Sarada had kekkei genkai at their disposal, so they should go look for the real Konohamaru. Besides, Boruto couldn't show _that_ jutsu to Sarada. The one who taught him this jutsu told him to only use it in an emergency and under no circumstances to show it to the young Uchiha.  
"Sarada... Daiki..." Boruto said to his teammates, fists clenched. "Together with your dojutsu, you two can defeat Uncle Konohamaru. These bastards here though... are mine."  
"Are you crazy?" Sarada shouted at the blonde. "You'll never beat them!"  
"She's right, Uzumaki," Daiki agreed.  
"NO!" Boruto yelled back at them. "Part of teamwork is being able to trust each other's abilities right?! You guys have to go now, or we'll have no chance, ya know!"  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Sarada sighed, "...all right. Daiki, use your Byakugan to track down Konohamaru-sensei and take us there. Boruto..."  
Boruto looked at the dark haired girl.  
"Don't lose, no matter what."  
"'Course not!" Boruto grinned.  
Sarada and Daiki leapt away, while Boruto prevented all clones from getting in their way.  
"Very bold of you, Boruto," one of the clones told him, "but a bad decision. You won't ever beat all of us."  
"Oh yeah?!" Boruto shouted back. "You're gonna be surprised, ya know!"  
Sarada had gotten pretty far away by then. Boruto knew that it was finally safe. After performing the hand seals Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger and Monkey, he clenched his left fist and charged his chakra. Small bolts of lightning were generated from his hand. All of Konohamaru's clones gasped at the same time. Boruto charged towards one clone.  
"CHIDORI!" he shouted as he destroyed one of the clones. He smashed through each clone, one at a time until all twenty were down. "Sorry, Sasuke," he whispered to himself, "it wasn't a complete emergency, but at least I did it away from Sarada," he took a Chakra Recovery Pill, which had boosted in quality since the Fourth Great Ninja War. "Great, my chakra's back. Guess it's time to help out Sarada and Daiki now."


	4. Pass or Fail? The Test Comes to a Close!

A few minutes earlier, Daiki and Sarada landed on a branch near Konohamaru's location.  
"You sure that's the real one?" asked Sarada.  
Daiki nodded, "Positive. His chakra levels are higher than all the clones. Must've used a Chakra Recovery Pill."  
"Right," Sarada whispered. "I'll grab his feet from under the ground and you jump down to use your Sixty-Four Palms Technique. If he can't use his chakra, then he can only resort to taijutsu and bukijutsu. I think we can take him if this is the case. You ready?" she looked at Daiki, who looked back then nodded. "Let's go."  
Sarada used the Hiding Like a Mole Technique to tunnel under the ground and right under Konohamaru. Without warning, she grabbed hold of the jonin's legs and pulled his feet into the earth. As soon as this happened, Daiki leapt down towards Konohamaru and began his technique.  
"Two palms!" he shouted, but then a block of wood appeared in Konohamaru's place.  
"The same old strategy?" Konohamaru sighed. "After falling for that once as a clone, I prepared loads of wood blocks to use the Substitution Jutsu. If you guys can't think of more than one strategy, then you'll never make it as a shinobi."  
"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sarada shouted as she completed this jutsu, aimed right at Konohamaru's back.  
The only thing that remained was a charred block of wood.  
'Dammit' thought Sarada as she felt Konohamaru's prescence behind her. Due to the Fireball Jutsu blocking her vision, Sarada couldn't read Konohamaru's Substitution Jutsu with her Sharingan. Konohamaru then backhanded Sarada away. Daiki, coming out of nowhere then hit Konohamaru with Eight Triagrams: Sixty Four Palms.  
"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms! Sixty four palms!"  
Konohamaru fell back and disappeared with a puff of smoke, but this time there was no wood.  
"Well done," the real Konohamaru smiled from behind them. "You came up with a new strategy while fighting at the same time. It's unfortunate that it was my clone that fell for it and not me."  
Suddenly, a yellow flash came out from behind Konohamaru, charging towards the jonin.  
"RASENGAN!" Boruto shouted as he pushed his blue sphere into Konohamaru's back.  
"Come on, Boruto," Konohamaru sighed as he grabbed the blonde's hair and threw him to the ground. "That Rasengan was pitiful. You need to focus it more. Right now, it's only at Stage Two. In order to get to Stage Three, it needs to be smaller, so that it's the same power, but focused to one point. Get the accuracy right and you have a powerful jutsu in your arsenal. Like this."  
As Boruto stood up and rubbed the soil off his eyes, Konohamaru rammed a more compact Rasengan into his stomach. Boruto flew back, but as he flew back, he bit his thumb completed the hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram, used his feet as a brake to stop himself from flying any further back. He then placed his hand on the ground.  
"Summoning Jutsu!" a large toad appeared from under the blonde's feet (though not nearly as large as his father Gamakichi, as this toad was still a teenager). "Gamatomo! Let's take this guy down!"  
"Right!" Gamatomo replied, eager to fight. "Toad Oil Bomb! Uchiha kid, your time is now!"  
As a blast of oil was sprayed towards Konohamaru from Gamatomo's mouth, Sarada completed the hand seals Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"  
Sarada launched her fireball at the correct speed and angle so that it would do nothing more and nothing less than engulf the Toad Oil Bomb in flames, launched straight at Konohamaru. Due to this jutsu Konohamaru flinched at braced himself, screwing his eyes tight to protect them, to the point where he didn't notice Daiki approach him.  
"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms! Eight triagrams... sixty four palms!"  
Konohamaru fell back, unable to use his chakra anymore. He performed ukemi and landed back on his feet.  
"Oh, guess I'm just restricted to taijutsu and bukijutsu then," Konohamaru smiled. "Three genin candidates and a teenage royal toad of Mount Myoboku. This shouldn't be too hard."  
He threw a kunai at Daiki who leapt back to dodge it, but instead tripped over a wire Konohamaru had set up as a trap. A tree trunk swung into Daiki and knocked him out. Immediately taking action, Sarada rushed at Konohamaru, kunai in hand, Sharingan awakened and let her chakra flow into the kunai, increasing its strength. Konohamaru took out his own kunai and the two were locked in a fierce kunai battle. Despite Sarada's ability to read some of Konohamaru's moves, Konohamaru was dominating the fight. Suddenly, Sarada's reading ability increased. She could see Konohamaru's next move almost before he knew what it was himself. Her left Sharingan had awakened, she now had the Sharingan in both eyes. Konohamaru's moves seemed to be much easier to follow. However, Konohamaru was still too quick. He knocked Sarada back, but the Uchiha had put an explosive tag on Konohamaru's shoulder. After it had exploded, Konohamaru took his Leaf Village jacket off and smirked.  
"Indestructible. Ninja Technology has greatly improved since the Fourth Great Ninja War."  
Suddenly Boruto appeared from behind the jonin and rammed a blue sphere into the Sarutobi's back. Konohamaru yelped in pain. This wasn't one of Boruto's failed Rasengan. This was a Stage 3, complete Rasengan, focused on one point in Konohamaru's lower back.  
"That focused enough for ya?!" Boruto shouted as he sent Konohamaru flying.  
Konohamaru crashed into a tree. He smiled. Then laughed. He turned towards Boruto and Sarada.  
"Sarada," Konohamaru said. "Wake Daiki up. This test is as good as over."

"All right you three," Konohamaru said as he looked at the three. "Boruto and Sarada, you took the bells, which means that I wouldn't attack you guys unless you attacked me, however, this was not the case with Daiki. Instead of abandoning your comrade, you chose to risk your own safety to work with him, giving him a chance to be safe. Even though he ended up unconscious, you still managed to defeat me. Well, after Daiki had sealed my chakra, that is. Daiki, you sacrificed your safety to let them take the bells. All three of you have shown great teamwork. That's why I'm happy to name you all official genin of the Hidden Leaf Village!"  
All three shinobi cheered at passing the exam.  
"Hell yeah!" yelled Sarada.  
"We did it!" Daiki grinned.  
"We're ninja now, ya know?!" Boruto shouted.  
Konohamaru chuckled, "You guys need to go to the Academy, Room 458, tomorrow at 6am to fill in your Ninja CVs. Do not be late."

Boruto walked into the Hokage Mansion. This building was the home of the Hokage and family during their reigns, as well as the Hokage's workplace. Every ninja in the village new Boruto from coming into his home every time they take on a mission and every time they hand in a mission report. However, between 5pm and 8am every day, the building was off limits to anyone besides those living in the mansion as a home.  
"I'm home!" Boruto called out.  
"Welcome home, Boruto!" his mother, Hinata, replied from the kitchen.  
Boruto ran into the kitchen, grinning at his mother and sister.  
"Welcome home, big brother!" Himawari smiled at his brother. "So you passed, huh?"  
Boruto nodded, pleased with himself, "Yup!"  
"Well, Boruto, that means you and your sister are colleagues now," Hinata told her son. "She passed her test with her sensei too."  
"You did?" Boruto asked. "Great! Who's your sensei?"  
"Bran, Taro and I all have Udon-sensei," Himawari answered. "Who's you're sensei?"  
"It's me, Sarada and that Hyuga prick with Uncle Konohamaru!"  
"Boruto, don't call your cousin a prick," Hinata scolded her son. "Honestly, I don't get what the problem is between you two. Anyway, Himawari has something she wants to show you."  
Boruto turned to his sister. She adjusted her headband wrapped around her forehead, unlike Boruto's, which was around his neck, and completed the hand seals Horse, Tiger, Boar, Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Hare, Rat, Boar, Snake. She closed her eyes and opened them again, this time her pupils were white.  
"No way..." Boruto said slowly. "How come my younger sister awakened her Byakugan before me?! And where are the veins?! Her eyes aren't bulged at all! What kind of Byakugan is this?! I'm confused, ya know!"  
Hinata sighed. "I guess I have some explaining to do... all right. Firstly, most Hyuga are born with their Byakugan, they don't have to awaken it. It's only with you two that this is the case. Next, your father as you know, has the chakra of Asura, one of the first and most powerful members of the Otsutsuki Clan, the first clan to have chakra. I have the chakra of Kaguya Otsutsuki, though I didn't gain any power from it, since Kaguya is technically still alive. For this, this guy from the Otsutsuki Clan called me the 'Byakugan Princess', but I'll tell you more about that another day. You see, this apparently triggers a special DNA sequence that means that it takes longer for the Byakugan will take longer to awaken, but by the time it has fully awakened, it will be much more powerful than any average Hyuga. And that's not all. We don't know what extra abilities your dojutsu will gain, but studies show that both of your Byakugan will evolve further into a new dojutsu. The DNA sequence gets weaker the more children Naruto and I have. This means that Boruto, being the older twin, will have a dojutsu more powerful than Himawari, but it will take longer to awaken."  
Boruto scratched his head. "So basically... in return for having to wait for our Byakugan, we'll get a more powerful dojutsu?"  
Hinata nodded. "Right."  
"Neat!" Boruto grinned. "Surpassing Dad is gonna be way easier!"  
Hinata laughed. "As long as you work hard, never give up, never go back on your word and follow the ninja way of the Uzumaki Clan, you'll achieve what you want to achieve. Your father was the one who proved that to me."  
"Yeah, whatever," Boruto smiled. "I gotta go train! I managed to pull off a Rasengan earlier and now I gotta make sure I can do that at any time!"  
Boruto rushed up three flights of stairs to his room. He opened it.  
"What the hell..."


	5. The Mokuza Triathlon!

"...Mokuza, why the hell are you in my room?" Boruto frowned at the silver haired boy.  
"Boruto Uzumaki, son of the Seventh Hokage!" Mokuza shouted. "I challenge you to challenge my Mokuza Triathlon!"  
"The what-what?"  
"The Mokuza Triathlon!" Mokuza grinned. "A series of three challenges in which if you complete them, you'll earn my respect!"  
Boruto just stood there, "Why would I care if I get your respect or not?"  
Mokuza's glared at Boruto, "Trust me, you want my respect. I happen to know some super secret jutsu taught to me by the Sixth Hokage himself! Some from other countries that he copied in his Sharingan days. And... if I deem one worthy... I may teach some of these super rare jutsu to them..."  
Boruto grinned, "Let's do it!"  
Mokuza smiled a toothy grin, "Great! Meet me at the village gate in ten!"

Boruto jogged up to the village gate to see Mokuza along with two others waiting with their arms folded.  
"Boruto Uzumaki!" Mokuza called out. "You have come here to take the first test- chakra control!"  
Mokuza's male friend stepped forward, "I am Daibutsu Kunisada, and I'll be in charge of the first challenge! When it comes to chakra control, I'm the best of my generation! The two of us are going to have a race from here to the Academy! There is only one rule. You may only run on vertical surfaces- trees, buildings et cetera- and/or water! To proceed to the second challenge, you get to the Academy before me! To make sure you don't break the rule, we brought two chunin in to proctor one of us each."  
Suddenly, two shinobi leapt down from nowhere. The shinobi on the left was Shino, a senior Academy Instructor. The chunin on the right, however, was named Kaeru Gamamoto, a friend of Naruto's and the student of his student.  
"I'll be with you, kid," Kaeru smiled at Boruto.  
"I guess I'm with Daibutsu then," Shino said with no emotion or opinion. "Not that it really matters."  
"Ready..." Mokuza waited until both racers were in position. "_HAJIME!_"

Daibutsu jumped onto the water to run across it, while Boruto ran across the side of a bridge, a much faster option. Boruto then leapt throughout buildings, alternate sides. Daibutsu did the same, but on the opposite side. Every time the two crossed, they clashed kunai, hoping they would cause the other to lose their focus. So focused on trying to sabotage Boruto, Daibutsu didn't notice his turn creep up towards him. Boruto laughed and took the turn, while Daibutsu kept going straight. In his surprise, Daibutsu fell off the wall and crashed in the middle of the street.  
"Daibutsu Kunisada is disqualified! The winner is Boruto Uzumaki!" shouted Shino.  
Boruto leapt down to the street took a bow. All the onlookers cheered and clapped, even though they had no idea what was going on. As Shino and Kaeru picked Daibutsu up, Boruto ran towards the Academy, where Mokuza was waiting.  
"Daibutsu got disqualified," Boruto explained.  
Mokuza smiled, "Just what I'd expect from the son of the Seventh Hokage!"  
Mokuza's female friend stepped forward, "The name's Kumiko Matsuoka, and I'm in charge of the second challenge of the Mokuza Triathlon! Allow me to explain. There are seven targets right here in the Academy. With just seven kunai, you need to strike all center dots within seventeen seconds, while staying behind the line."  
Mokuza shouted over Kumiko, much to her annoyance, "Ready? _HAJIME!_"

Boruto leapt towards one line, stopping himself from falling over it using one foot as a brake. He threw a kunai, that struck the target dead center. Before anyone registered Boruto's strike, he threw two more kunai, each one landing in their exact position. He then leapt over to the right and picked up two kunai in each hand. The blonde genin threw all four kunai in at the same time, each one striking it's target with absolute precision. Mokuza and Kumiko's faces were hollow with shock.  
"It may be hard for you guys," Boruto smirked, "but I'm a genin, remember? This stuff is basic!"  
Mokuza regained his focus and then smirked back, "Well, well. That was impressive! Looks like you'll make it to the third round after all! Meet me at the training field in five!"  
Mokuza threw a smoke bomb to the ground. By the time the smoke had cleared, Mokuza and Kumiko were gone and Boruto was left to run to the training field.

"I see you came," Mokuza said. Daibutsu, Kumiko, Shino and Kaeru were behind him.  
"Well, duh, 'course I did! I'm not a complete coward, ya know!" Boruto replied, annoyed at Mokuza's underestimation of the Hokage's son.  
Mokuza smirked, "Well, now, you're gonna face the third and toughest challenge of them all! I, Mokuza Hatake, am in charge of this challenge! Do you know the rules of a Chunin Exam match?"  
Boruto nodded, "Sure I do."  
Mokuza grinned an evil grin, "Good! Well, the next challenge is... you against me! Shino-sensei's gonna be the judge of when someone's won or lost! He's also here to make sure neither of us get badly hurt!"  
Boruto was shocked, "Mokuza, you're an Academy Student... and how old are you exactly? Five? Six?"  
Mokuza was angry now, "I'M EIGHT!"  
Boruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, "Oh, right, sorry about that... but that isn't the point, ya know! The point is that you're an eight year old Academy Student, while I'm a twelve-year-old genin that's super incredibly powerful! Are you trying to mock me?!"  
Mokuza pouted, "No... besides, I can hold my own. I have better chakra control than Daibutsu, despite his claim to be the best, and better aim than Kumiko! Well, you haven't exactly seen Kumiko throw anything yet, but... agh! Whatever... oh yeah! Plus, I have those unique jutsu that I told you about!"  
Boruto sighed, "All right, then..."

"OK, then, are you guys ready?" Shino asked. Both Boruto and Mokuza nodded. "Good! _HAJIME!_"  
Mokuza acted first, charging straight towards Boruto. Suddenly, the silver-haired kid stopped in his tracks and disappeared under the ground.  
'Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu...' Boruto thought. 'Easy...'  
Boruto leapt into the air as high as he could and began shaping a blue sphere in his hand. As he began to fall back down to the ground, he flipped over and pushed his Rasengan hand forward.  
'Dammit. I still haven't completely mastered the Rasengan. That last time, when I focused it, must've been a fluke...'  
"RASENGAN!"  
The Stage Two Rasengan slammed straight into the ground, which was moved and cracked in a circle pattern. Mokuza flew out of the ground and completed the hand seals Tiger, Monkey, Dog, Snake and Tiger.  
"Fire Style: Phoenix Envelop Jutsu!"  
A cloak of fire enveloped Mokuza, in the shape of a large bird. Mokuza could somehow glide while under the effect of this jutsu and he did, right into a stunned Boruto's stomach. The blonde genin snapped out of his awe, moved out the way of the jutsu and landed on the ground. It was at that moment that Boruto realised Mokuza's weakness. He couldn't control his jutsu very well. He wasn't able to undo the jutsu unless he crashed. Boruto waited for Mokuza to crash into the ground and then completed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, to surround the boy. Mokuza prepared to engage one of the clones in battle until another clone attacked him from behind.  
"Bo!" he shouted as he punched Mokuza into the air.  
A third clone leapt after the clone and punched Mokuza in the side of his face, "Ru!"  
Before Mokuza could react, yet another clone whacked him in the center of his spine, "To!"  
Three more clones leapt after the Academy Student and rose above him. They flipped over, with one leg straight out and simultaneously kicked Mokuza in the stomach, sending him falling back down to the ground at a very fast pace, "Uzumaki Combo!"  
Shino sighed, "Mokuza Hatake has been defeated. The winner is Boruto Uzumaki!"  
"I won, ya know!" yelled Boruto as he grinned and punched the air.

"Hey, Mokuza, you gotta teach me that Fire-Bird Jutsu!" Boruto smiled.  
"Sure, yeah, that _was_ the deal... sorta..." Mokuza sighed.  
Boruto frowned, "Come on, Mokey! Everyone loses sometimes!"  
"Yeah... I guess..." Mokuza sighed again. Then he smiled. Then his smile grew into a grin. "Yeah! I can't get hung up on one little loss! I gotta train so I won't lose next time! After I teach you that jutsu of course!"  
Boruto laughed, "Bwahahaha! That's right buddy!"


	6. The Ultimate Training!

"Boruto..."  
"Mm..."  
"Boruto..." the voice grew louder.  
"Mmm..."  
"BORUTO UZUMAKI WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"  
The blonde shinobi sat up quickly and alert, "Wha-?"  
"Jeez, Boruto, why are you so sleepy?" Sarada frowned.  
"I was up all night learning a new kickass jutsu, and now I'm exhausted, ya know," Boruto yawned.  
"It better've been worth it kid," Genzo, the ninja registrar, warned. "'Cos if it doesn't come in handy, then you're as good as dead... and I'm warning you... I don't forget."  
Boruto looked away, "Whatever, you're just an old man."  
Genzo sighed and ignored that last comment, "Anyway, Boruto, how old are you?"  
Boruto frowned, "...err...12..."  
"12..." Genzo wrote something down on his pad, "Date of birth?"  
"November 17."  
"OK... blood type?"  
"O."  
"The team you're joining is Team Konohamaru, right?"  
"Right!"  
"And your clans are Uzumaki and Hyuga."  
"Yup!"  
"Any kekkei genkai to speak of?"  
"I haven't awakened my Byakugan yet. My Byakugan's apparently gonna evolve into some weird new badass dojutsu, but I dunno what it's gonna be. It's a complicated genetics thing, don't ask."

Genzo sighed, "I'll just say you have an unawakened Byakugan. Be sure to update me when it awakens, all right?"  
"Yosh!"  
"All right, then. Boruto, your Ninja Registration Number is 018612. You three can go now. I'll hand these in to the Hokage. Oh, and Boruto, Konohamaru has something he wants to say to you, without Sarada or Daiki."

"Hey, Uncle Konohamaru, what's up? Huh, what's Uncle Bushier-Brows **(A/N: Bran is Bushy-Brows, Lee is Uncle Bushier-Brows and Guy is Bushiest-Brows-sensei)** doing here?"  
"Boruto, I've decided that you should brush up on your taijutsu. At some point, you'll need great physical abilities to defeat your opponent. With physical ability, your chakra reserves will be greatly improved. Also, if your chakra runs out, then taijutsu is your last resort.  
Boruto nodded, "Yeah I get it. So Lee's gonna train me today, right?"  
"That's right!" the eccentric jonin grinned. "If you want to surpass your father, then you will have to work twice as hard as he did! Let's start with a warm up of two hundred laps of the training field! No chakra allowed!"  
"Hands or feet?" asked Boruto, enthusiastic.  
"I love your enthusiasm, Boruto, my friend!" Lee smiled, "But this is a warm up, so hands will be pushing it way too much for a ninja untrained in taijutsu!"  
"Got it!"  
Boruto ran as fast as he could around the training field.  
"He's got even more spunk in him than his father," commented Konohamaru.  
Lee smiled as he watched the blonde boy run, "Yes. He certainly does. Perhaps he will someday surpass Lord Hokage."  
Konohamaru stared into the sky, "Yeah... perhaps he will."

A knock sounded on the Hokage's door.  
"Come on in!" Naruto grinned.  
Sakura entered the room, breathing heavily from running to the Hokage's mansion, "Naruto, it's really important!"  
"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked quickly, standing up.  
"Orochimaru Hebimura and Kabuto Yakushi..." she panted, "...they're missing from their jail cells!"

Boruto stumbled over, exhausted.  
"What happened to all that enthusiasm, Boruto?" a rather disappointed Lee asked. "You've only run forty-seven-and-about-a-third laps!"  
Boruto slowly got up, breathing very heavily, "Must... push... limit..."  
Lee smiled at the blonde youth, "Hey, Bran, get down here!"  
Rock Bran, Lee's son, leapt down from nowhere, arms crossed.  
"What is it father?" asked Bran.  
"Wait one minute, kid," his father replied. "Hey, Boruto! The point of a warm up is to prepare you for the real thing, so if your warm then you can come back and recover while I explain what today's training session is going to be to you both."  
Boruto stopped running and walked over to Lee and Bran, "So, am I gonna train with Bushy-Brows today?"  
Lee and Bran both laughed, "No matter what training you do, it always takes a lot of time and dedication," Lee smiled, "so never waste a minute of your youth. Unfortunately for you, Boruto, you haven't done much taijutsu training, so I'll have to train you in the basics. Bran will, however, as he's a lot more advanced than you in this field, be training on his own. However, if you want Bran will spar with you tomorrow at noon- taijutsu only! This means no chakra and no weapons. But you will have to work extremely hard today, or you will not stand a chance against my son!"  
"Yosh!" shouted Boruto, jumping as he punched the air, "My first step on the journey to surpassing my father, my first goal: surpass Bran in taijutsu!"  
"Well in that case, you must get to work then!" Lee yelled as he performed his 'nice guy' pose. "Kick that tree trunk," he pointed to the tree trunk he used to train on as an Academy Student. "I want twenty perfect kicks, or you'll have to do thirty-five push-ups!"  
"Yes, Uncle Bushier-Brows, sir!" the blonde shouted like as if Lee was a drill sergeant and ran as fast as he could to the trunk, eager to get stronger.

"Where is Boruto now?" a worried Naruto asked.  
Hinata had no idea her husband could be like this, "Training with Lee."  
Naruto almost fell over, "Err... is he gonna be all right?"  
Hinata laughed. Perhaps he still was the same Naruto after all, "Yes, Naruto, I'm sure he'll be all right."  
The Hokage grinned, "That's a relief! I didn't wanna pay a visit to the hospital while trying to figure out what happened to two extremely powerful criminals at the same time, ya know!"  
"Well, until he achieves his goal, he'll never stop working," Hinata smiled. "That's kind of like you, isn't it Naruto?"  
Naruto smiled back, "Yeah... just like me... hey, hang on, he has a goal?!"  
Hinata almost fell over, "Yes, of course, he wants to surpass you to show his worth. You don't spend much time with him, you know."  
The blonde shinobi sighed deeply, "Yeah, I know..."

Boruto was drenched in sweat and could barely stand. With the very last of his physical strength , he punched the tree trunk. A large dent appeared in the wood. That was his absolute limit. Boruto fell back, too tired to move. His trainer stood over him.  
"Boruto Uzumaki..." he began, "...you... accomplished more in a three hour training session than I did in three days! They said I was a genius of hard work in my youth, but you are something else! As your cool down exercise, you must walk home! Don't forget your taijutsu only spar against Bran tomorrow!"  
"Yes sir!" Boruto grinned as he dragged himself up and walked towards the Hokage's Mansion. He seriously needed to rest.


	7. Bran vs Boruto!

"Big brother, wake up, it's 10am!"  
Boruto sat upright in his bed to see his younger twin sister standing by his bed.  
"Sorry," Boruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "I still haven't asked mom for a new alarm yet..."  
"You really need to sort that habit out, big brother," Himawari told him as she folded her arms.  
Boruto frowned, "Himawari, for the last time... STOP CALLING ME BIG BROTHER!"  
"Boruto, don't shout at your sister!" Hinata scolded as she walked into his room. "And get dressed! You're meeting Bran in two hours!"  
Himawari stuck her tongue out as she left her brother's room, much to Boruto's annoyance. The blonde ninja sighed and opened his wardrobe.

"Mom, I need a new alarm," Boruto told his mother as he came down to eat breakfast. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Boruto sighed. "Please may I have a new alarm clock, oh mother dear?" he asked rather sarcastically.  
Hinata rolled her eyes and opened a cupboard next to her, revealing a giant stash of spare alarm clocks. There were precisely one hundred and ninety seven alarm clocks in there, which would last Boruto about ten months. Hinata gave one to Boruto and he ran upstairs to put it on his bedside table. He then rushed back into the kitchen, quickly ate his breakfast and headed towards the front door.  
"Where are you going?" asked Hinata.  
"Training field!" replied Boruto. "I wanna get in some last minute training before I spar with Bran!"  
"All right then, just be careful!" his mother called back. "And don't forget to practice your Rasengan!"  
The door slammed shut. Hinata sighed. He obviously wasn't paying attention to that last part.

"Boruto Uzumaki!"  
The Leaf genin spun round at the sound of his name and saw his old classmate Rock Bran, his bowl haircut swaying in the usual wind of the Land of Fire.  
"From the great willpower I saw yesterday, I had a feeling that your youth would draw you here," the raven-haired shinobi smiled enthusiastically. "But I won't let you get tired before our match! We are going to have our match early- right here and right now!"  
"Damn, I was gonna try and get in a bit of training!" Boruto frowned. "But, I guess it can't be helped! Let's do this!"

Shino, who for some reason always turns up to judge spars between Genin, informed the two shinobi of the battle conditions, "Both of you have been fitted with a chakra sealing tag! Why you ask? Because this battle is taijutsu only- no chakra and no weapons. This is also why we have confiscated all ninja tools from you!"  
Even though they didn't know it, Naruto, Hinata, Himawari, Lee and Bran's mother, Tenten, were watching from the nearby forest.  
"Taijutsu only, huh?" asked Naruto. "That's not gonna be good for Boruto. He's good, but Bran is better, ya know."  
"Yes, but your son has a lot of talent," smiled Lee. "His enthusiasm surpasses yours, Hokage. And someday, I think he'll surpass the surpasser!"**  
**Tenten frowned, "Boruto surpass Lord Hokage? Does he really have enough talent for that?"  
Hinata nodded, "Naruto didn't have much talent as a child, but his strength of will and determination made him realise his dream. If Boruto's will is nearly as powerful as Naruto's, then he will surpass Naruto someday."  
"Ready?" Shino asked the two genin. Boruto and Bran nodded. "_HAJIME!_"

Boruto charges at Bran, who simply steps out the way and prepares an advanced technique. The raven-haired genin launches himself at Boruto, who takes a leaf out of Bran's book and steps out the way. Bran crashes into the ground, sending dust everywhere. As he stood up, a certain blonde ninja barged into Bran's middle, sending the boy flying. Bran flipped backwards, using his feet as a brake to stop him from flying any further away from his target. He charged at Boruto and attempted to complete another advanced technique, but Boruto just caught Bran's fist, swung him round at sent him flying again.  
'What's going on...?' Bran asked himself. 'No matter how advanced my techniques are, how strong I am... he just swings it right back at me with basic techniques, techniques that are simply useless and are just foundations for learning the advanced taijutsu... is this even possible?'  
Distracted by his confusion, Bran didn't notice Boruto approach him in the cloud of dust created by their fight. A yellow flash of speed appeared in front of Bran and before he knew it, Bran was on the floor, hit by Boruto's punch to the head.  
'No...' Bran thought as he stood up. 'Basic techniques are not just the foundation of learning the advanced techniques... they are the foundation of all taijutsu combat... if I can not use every technique in my arsenal, not just the advanced ones... then I will never defeat Boruto Uzumaki!'  
Bran ran towards his target, jumped and launched a punch at Boruto's head. The blonde shinobi caught the punch and swung Bran away, but Bran was ready for this. He planted one foot on the ground, swung himself under Boruto and kneed him in the center of his spine. Boruto was sent up into the air and he didn't notice Bran underneath him until he he heard the words:  
"Dancing Leaf Shadow."  
Bran grabbed hold of Boruto and pushed both of them into the ground, spinning round for more impact. Bran launched himself away from Boruto, leaving the Hokage's son to take the full brunt of the attack.  
"Front Lotus!"  
Boruto crashed into the ground, and when the dust cleared, he was slowly standing up.  
"I'll... never give up!" Boruto was breathing heavily, "...and... I'll never go back on my word! Whether I succeed today, or sometime in the future, I will surpass you in taijutsu! Because... that's my ninja way!"  
Boruto ran towards Bran, only to fall forward on his face, defeated.  
"The winner is Rock Bran!" Shino called out. "Why you ask? Because Boruto Uzumaki has been defeated!"

-BORUTO: VOLUME 1- END-

Don't go just yet- after this little bit, there's gonna be one of those end cutscenes you get in a load of movies.

So yeah, this is the end of Boruto: Volume 1. There's more to come, this volume was just to set the scene- with the end of this volume comes the end of the Prologue Arc and the start of the Lake Village Arc, beginning with Chapter 8, in the next volume! it's definitely gonna get much better! I'll update this chapter when Volume 2 is available, with the URL.

Volume 2 URL: s/11017826/1/Boruto-Volume-2

~~Robert Leech~~

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

"How's Team Udon doing, Shizune?" asked Naruto.  
The Hokage's assistant, who had this job since the reign of the Fifth Hokage, which had began twenty-two years ago, looked through the files until she found it and sighed. "Not too well, I'm afraid, Lord Hokage. They have taken ten D-Rank Missions and only succeeded in two. They're currently out on a mission to find a lost cat named Tora."  
"Ugh, I hate that cat," Naruto remembered being scratched by the cat when he was given this exact same mission as a genin. They had an unfriendly relationship ever since, even when Naruto had lead Team Naruto. "How about Team Konohamaru?"  
Shizune looked through the files again, but this time she smiled. "Much better. They have taken four D-Rank Missions and three C-Rank Missions and succeeded... in all of them. We let them take these C-Ranks because of how well they had completed their missions."  
The Hokage smiled, "Seven, huh? Perfect."  
Shizune frowned, "What are you planning, Lord Hokage?"  
Naruto sat down at his desk, "Tell Shikamaru to give an order to Team Konohamaru. They're going on a B-Rank Mission... to the Hidden Lake Village!"


End file.
